100 Themes Challenge
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: 100 Themes of drabbles and one-shots centered around the Harry Potter universe. From the Maruader Era through Harry's Hogwarts years to Harry and Ginny's children.
1. Introduction

**100 Themes Challenge!**

**A series of one-shots and drabbles revolving around the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

**Theme: Introduction**

**Character(s): Harry J. Potter, James Potter, and Lily Potter**

**Introduction**

That Halloween night, no one expected Voldemort to find the Potter family in Godric's Hollow. The two adults that had died did not suffer any type of torture, which was very unusual seeing that Voldemort himself came.

James had died first after telling his wife to take their son and run.

Lily was next, defending her son and putting a protection over him using a power that Voldemort himself would never have.

Love.

Harry had stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What did he receive in return for stopping the darkest wizard?

A lightning bolt scar.

No parents.

His godfather put into Azkaban.

And for ten years, life with the Dursleys.

So no, life just wasn't fair for Harry Potter.

**a/n: No, I am not dropping all of my stories to do this. Yes, this is just for those times when I have lost my train of thought with said stories. **

**I know this is about sixteen words over 100 and therefore not really a drabble but...*shrug***


	2. Love Version 1

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Theme: Love**

**Character(s): Sirius and Harry (not slash!)**

**Love**

"Come on Sirius," James said made a motion with his hand.

"I don't want to." Sirius shook his head quickly, eyes avoiding everyone's center of attention.

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs."

"I'm serious!"

"No you're not, I am."

James gave him an annoyed look and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the bed where Lily was lying down at an angle, holding the newest addition to the Potter family.

"Just hold him for one minute, that's all." James coaxed, "After that you never have to hold him again."

Sirius thought about it for a small moment before saying, "Fine. One minute. That's all, James."

"Brilliant! Okay, just put your arms like this." James showed his best friend how to properly hold a baby. Once he had the right adjustments, James took his son from his wife and put him in his best friend's arms.

Sirius swallowed a couple of times as he held the baby. He had black hair but his eyes were the familiar emerald green color of Lily's. "Wow." he mumbled. A few minutes passed and Sirius figured that this baby wasn't that bad. "What's his name?"

"Harry James Potter." Lily and James said in unison proudly.

"Harry." Sirius repeated with a nod.

"So Sirius, how do you like your godson?" James asked a smile growing on his face.

"He's alright for a baby-did you say godson?" Sirius stumbled out the last part of his sentence. He must have heard his friend wrong.

"I did." James nodded, "We want you to be his godfather Sirius. Just in case something happens."

A huge lump grew in the dog animagus' throat. A godfather? Him? "Th-thanks...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Lily laughed. She looked happy but pale due to having just given birth about an hour and a half ago. Sirius continued to hold the newborn for a long time. It was amazing how he could already love this tiny little person but knew almost nothing about him. Love was a funny thing. And Harry James Potter really wasn't all that bad.

**a/n: There's going to be a Love 2.0, it'll still be Harry and Sirius (non-slash) but Harry will be older and during his Hogwarts years. Personally I didn't like this chapter too much**


	3. Light

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Theme: Light**

**Character(s): Harry, James S., Albus S., Luna L., & Ginny**

**Light**

"Try _not_ to let the frog get away, Lily." James Sirius Potter rolled his eyes at his six year old sister.

"I didn't mean to." Lily replied as another chocolate frog slipped through her fingers.

Harry watched as nine year old James opened yet another chocolate frog wrapper and carefully placed the chocolate frog in his sister's hands. Ginny sat beside her husband on the park bench, keeping an eye on Albus who was on the swing set.

"Keep a hold on it." James instructed before wiping his chocolate covered hands on his blue jeans. Lily finally managed to get the chocolate in her mouth and copied her brother by wiping her filthy hands on her pants. The two siblings raced to their brother at the swings and joined him.

The sun was shining brightly today, Harry noted. He watched his three children playing with each other on the swings, each trying to get higher than the other two. This was yet another reason to add to the list of why Harry was so glad he had defeated Voldemort. Sure, the dark wizard had tried to do so many horrible things. But the pure innocence of things as simple as children was definitely something Harry was thankful of.


	4. Dark

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Theme: Dark**

**Character(s): Sirius **

**Dark**

Sirius Orion Black wondered about his childhood home. He rummaged through a couple of rooms, but he was extremely bored. He'd been out of Azkaban for a couple of years now and the only thing he could do was sit at Number 12, Grimmauld Place and worry about his godson, Harry.

Grimmauld Place had always been depressing and gloomy in Sirius' opinion. The only time he had even enjoyed any time at Number 12 was when he and his brother Regulus were young and somewhat carefree. They would play grand games together while their parents entertained guests and ignored their two sons. The games stopped when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

Pushing the sad thoughts of his family aside, Sirius found himself staring at Regulus' bedroom door. He just couldn't bring himself to enter his now dead brother's room.

Regulus had chosen to become a Death Eater and joined Voldemort and his followers. It had been a punch in the gut when Regulus had stopped speaking to Sirius during Hogwarts, but once Sirius found out his baby brother was a Death Eater it was more like he'd been stabbed in the heart multiple times.

How could his sweet baby brother, a boy who had cried when he accidentally squashed a spider, be a dark, devastating Death Eater?

Sirius sighed heavily and turned to continue on down the hallway to his bedroom. There he had to smile at the walls. The decorations were just as he had left them; red and gold Gryffindor banners covered the walls and pictures of the Marauders covered random spots here and there. Sirius had used a permanent sticking charm so his mother couldn't remove any of the decorations.

A small desk sat in the corner, and there Sirius was once again reminded of his brother. A picture of two black-haired boys was propped up against a book that hadn't been touched since at least Sirius' Third year. Both boys were leaning against each other, sitting on the front steps of Number 12. They had huge smiles. Sirius instantly remembered the day.

He and Regulus had had this huge argument over their favorite Quidditch teams. Both thought their team was much better than the other's. In the end, the argument was forgotten and their cousin Andromeda, who was visiting with her sisters and parents, took the picture.

Sirius once again had to think: how could his sweet baby brother have been a Death Eater?

a/n: Never really done anything like this before...a Regulus and Sirius thing anyway.


	5. Past

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Theme: Past**

**Character(s): Remus Lupin**

**Past**

A past is a funny thing. There are good things and bad things. People come in and out of your life all the time, sometimes without even realizing it. But Remus Lupin could count and name all the important people he had ever met.

First there were his parents, who loved him despite being turned into a werewolf. They had shown him so much love and kindness over the years.

Then there was Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in history. He had allowed Remus to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knowing what Remus was. Dumbledore had planted the Whomping Willow and made a tunnel that led from the tree to the Shrieking Shack. The wizard had been the first to actually give him a real chance.

At Hogwarts Remus met his three best friends.

James Potter was the confident boy who made jokes and was a Gryffindor through and through. He was smart, yet he didn't try too hard in school and instead focused on a redhead named Lily Evans and pulling pranks.

Sirius Black was constantly with James, both of them almost always laughing. Even though his home life wasn't great, he had always been able to turn something funny and make everyone smile. Sure, Sirius had made a few bad choices like when he told Severus Snape about what really lived in the Shrieking Shack. But in the end, he had apologized hundreds of times and everyone could tell how sorry he was. Sirius was extremely loyal, which made his Animagus form fit him truly.

Then there was Peter Pettigrew. Remus had met the small boy on the train to Hogwarts and the two had both been shy, but by the time they had arrived at school it was as if they had known each other their whole lives. Peter was always the first to crack under pressure, Remus remembered. Sirius and James couldn't stand taking him with them when they went about the castle setting up pranks in case they were caught. But Remus always made sure Peter had the choice of tagging along.

The best thing about his three friends had been they didn't even care he was a werewolf and had decided to become illegal Animagi just to keep him company.

Lily Evans was definitely one of a kind. She was one of the only people who could put James Potter in his place. She was a smart, beautiful girl who had a knack for Charms. At Lily and James' wedding, Remus swore he had never seen the couple so happy.

Only about a year after Lily and James were married, Harry was born.

The baby stole everyone's heart the second he was placed in their arms. He had Lily's emerald eyes and James' untidy black hair. Harry was constantly laughing and giggling. He handed out free smiles to anyone who walked near him.

About fifteen months later, the world was ripped out from under his feet. James and Lily were dead thanks to a betrayal. Remus had cried for days when he found out the news about the Potters. Peter had been killed, also. All they found of him was his finger. And Sirius, _Sirius, _was the one to betray them. Or so he had thought.

Twelve years later, Remus learned the truth. Peter had been the one to betray Lily and James, not Sirius. Sirius had been framed and had been sent to Azkaban. Remus had also had the pleasure of re-meeting Harry James Potter during his Third Year.

Harry was simply brilliant. So much like James, yet so much like Lily. The boy certainly got in trouble, but not as much as James and the rest of the Marauders had in their day. Harry was a kind, compassionate young man and reminded Remus of Lily. But he valued friendship like his father had. Harry had a small knit of friends who he trusted above anyone else and who he told everything to. His patronus was a stag, which represented James.

And finally, he had met Nymphadora Tonks, the love of his life. He knew it was cliché to say, but it was true. Remus didn't deserve to have such a wonderful woman love him. But she did. And that simple fact made Remus so happy. Despite being in a war, it was still possible for people to find love and happiness.

So, yes. A man's past is a very funny thing. There are ups and downs, lefts and rights. You never expect what comes next, but isn't that sort of the point? Like many say, life is like a Muggle roller coaster. The twists and turns can be scary, but at the end it was definitely worth the ride.

**a/n: I thought this one was going to be hard to write when I first started it…. It was actually very easy when I got going. I really thought this was going to be a good one about Remus and he was the first person that popped into my mind when I saw 'past'.**


	6. Break Away

**100 Theme Challenge**

**Theme: Break Away**

**Character(s): Harry Potter**

**Break Away**

Eleven year old Harry Potter had just been told magic was real days ago. He was currently watching the scarlet Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. Who would have guessed that he, Harry James Potter, was a wizard of all things?

Sure there had been a few unexplained instances, but still. Harry was still afraid that all of this had just been a great dream and that any minute now he would awake to the sound of his aunt shouting and pounding on his cupboard door. He took a couple deep breaths. The train whistle blew, signaling for everyone to mount the train.

This was it.

Finally he was leaving the Dursleys' home for an entire school year. No more hiding and running from his cousin and his friends. No more never knowing when his next meal would be. No more being locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

A bit shakily, Harry boarded the scarlet train.

**a/n: I originally started this on the days after the war ended still Harry centered. But this one turned out a bit better I think.**


	7. Celebration

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Theme: Celebration**

**Character(s): James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin**

**Celebration**

"Cheers. To James!" Sirius laughed, raising his glass of fire whiskey. Remus lifted his glass and James rolled his eyes. James was still a little pale, but he was gaining some color back.

"So do you know what it is yet?" Remus questioned after the men had taken a drink of their drinks.

James shook his head, "Lily keeps telling me it's too early to tell. The Healers won't know much for a little while."

"Who would have thought _James Potter_ would be a father?" Sirius shook his head mockingly. "Then again, no one thought you and Lily would finally get together either." That comment earned him a slight punch in the arm.

The three men were currently sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. It was a bit late and a Tuesday, so it wasn't too crowded. James had told his two friends that he had some important news and had asked them to meet him at the pub. He had also invited Peter, but he was visiting his mother.

"How far along is Lily?" Remus asked the soon to be father.

"About a month, I think. Maybe less." He replied. About ten minutes passed of the three friends just talking before James said, "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for James to admit he couldn't do something. Then again, he and James had grown up a bit since their Hogwarts days.

James gulped, "Be a dad."

"You'll do fine, James." Remus assured him.

"I dunno…maybe I'm not ready to have a kid. I mean, come on, we were pretty horrible-"

"We?"

"Fine, Sirius and me."

"Oi!" Sirius interjected.

"Well it's true Padfoot."

"And you call yourself my friend? I am highly insulted!"

Remus redirected the conversation, "James, you'll be fine. And remember you're not the only parent. Lily's going to be a mother."

"_And_ you've got us!" Sirius reminded him with a huge smile, "I can't wait to see Peter's face the first time he has to change a diaper. Two galleons says he barfs."

"Maybe Lily and I should just leave the country." James mused with a twinkle in his eye, "Take the kid and run before you guys get a hold of him or her."

"What if it's twins?" Sirius pointed out. James paled again.

Remus sighed, "Stop scaring him Sirius. The Healers would have told you if twins were coming up, Prongs. Stop worrying so much."

"Parenting can't be that bad." Sirius shrugged, "It's probably like having a pet. Feed it, water it, play with it, and repeat. No big deal."

Remus and James shared a look before James said, "You're not babysitting. Ever."

"What? I'm serious. Damn, I meant I'm not joking!"

The three Marauders all fell into deep laughter at Sirius' unintended pun. By the end of the night, James was still a little hesitant about how he felt about his upcoming son or daughter. But it wasn't like he really had a choice. In eight to nine months, he'd be a father to a kid that had a brilliant mother and three wonderful uncles.

**a/n: This one was fun to write. A bit humorous, in my opinion. I'm also pretty glad I didn't involve Pettigrew. Can't stand him! At first it was going to be about Harry winning a Quidditch game. Then it switched to Harry's first birthday. **_**Then**_** it changed to James Sirius Potter's birthday with his parents and siblings. Then I almost did the Marauders at Christmas. Finally I decided on this one!**


	8. Mail

**100 Theme Challenge**

**Theme: Mail**

**Character(s): Harry James Potter**

**Mail**

A tap on the window had Harry looking up from his Potions homework. It was summer so of course Snape just _had_ to give them homework of all things. Quickly Harry jumped off of his bed and opened his bedroom window at Number 4 Privet Drive. His owl, Hedwig, flew in with a letter in hand.

Letters. That was one of Harry's favorite things to receive. His friends always wrote to him during the summer holidays. Whether it was Hermione asking him if he had completed his homework yet or Ron telling him the importance of moving pictures, Harry was always excited and happy when he received letters from his friends. Sometimes even Hagrid wrote to him, telling him about some new creature.

This specific letter was from Hermione. It told Harry about Hermione's family's trip to France last week. She included a Muggle photo of her and her parents, too.

With a small smile, Harry took the picture and the letter and put it under the loose floorboard.


	9. Drive

**100 Theme Challenge**

**Theme: Drive**

**Characters: Ron Weasley & Hermione Weasley**

**Drive**

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh calm down, Ron. It's not that bad." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "That one there is the brake-"

"This square one?"

"Yes, that one. Beside it is the gas pedal. When you give a vehicle gas it changes the speed-"

"So what happens if I lean forward?"

There was a small moment of silence, "Nothing."

"Nothing? But on a broom you've gotta lean forward to move. How does it move, then?"

"The gas, Ronald, the gas!"

"The square one, right?"

"No. The square is the brake. Brakes make you stop-"

Ron sighed, "I know what a brake is, Hermione. Merlin."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I don't even see why I've got to get a driver's license, anyway. Makes no sense. It's mental!" Ron continued on, "I mean, I've got a broomstick. There's the Floo, too. Plus I've had my Apparation license for _years_!"

Hermione huffed, "Ron it's good to be prepared. If you learn the Muggle way of transporting you'll have an advantage, also. What if the Floo's disconnected? What if you're going into an Anti-Apparation Ward area? What if you lose your broomstick-"

"I'd never lose my broomstick."

"_Not the point!_"

There was another brief moment of silence, "So this square one, it makes this thing move right?"

**I know this one's mainly dialogue but I think it worked out much better this way. Reviews appreciated.**


	10. Breathe

It'd been a few months since the end of the war. Now, Harry was living in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Teddy. The seventeen year old was leaning against his godson's bedroom door, watching the baby sleep.

Every breath the sleeping figure took sent a pang through Harry's heart. Remus and Tonks would never see their child just breathe, never see him smile. Hell, he wasn't even cut out to be a parent, they would've done a much better job. For a brief moment just a few days after the war Harry had considered an offer Mrs. Weasley had proposed. She said he should get back to school, finish his education. Molly was more than willing to take care of Teddy Lupin while Harry was gone.

But he'd refused. The Lupins had entrusted their only child into his care, knowing there was a chance they wouldn't make it out of the war. They wanted him to do and he intended to honor their wishes.

Harry wondered if all parents-and wasn't it just weird to think of himself as a _parent_-watched their children breathe. It was calming, peaceful. There was just something about it that made him happy and sad at the same time. He pushed himself off of the wall and sighed quietly before leaving, leaving the door open behind him.


End file.
